


Disagreements

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Morality, Fighting, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It probably wont happen this way, Molly's opinion on the past, a bit of comfort, but it's angst so it is here, nebulous future, probably inaccurate prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: warsawmouse asked: Caleb angst: lore drop for the rest of the party.Caleb tells the rest of them his past, to various reactions. Molly's is the worst.





	Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warsawmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsawmouse/gifts).



> I don't agree with Molly's opinion on the past, and most of the rest of the Mighty Nein don't seem to either. It probably won't happen this way though, but I was asked for angst so angst is what was written. Shouting!

Jester cried, after he had finished. She had been crying the whole time since the start, but her tears grew more once he concluded. She hugged him through her tears, not afraid to be near a monster like Caleb. 

Beau and Nott watched Fjord as his face went through many different expressions, before it landed on horror. Nott almost pulled her crossbow when he looked directly at Caleb over Jester’s head, “I suppose that’s why you been weird about the Academy whenever I brought it up. I don’t really fancy wanting to go there much anymore.” he admitted, greener then usual. 

Molly stayed silent for a long time, face impassive, difficult for Caleb to read. It scared him, but at the same time he was thrilled. Someone who would judge him for the horrible person he was. 

He shrugged instead of call him what he felt, looking like Caleb had talked about something mundane and funny, “That doesn’t matter anymore. Your here now, your better and done with what happened in the past. Leave it there and forget about it.” 

Jester hiccuped, Beau folded her arms and glared at Molly, Nott sidling up close to him when he frowned, “That is impossible, no matter how much you believe it is easy. I am a monster, a garbage person, and I wouldn’t want to forget what I had done even if I did believe the past didn’t matter. Forgetting and believing the past doesn’t matter doesn’t make everything magically go away, or did you forget that as well, Mollymauk Tealeaf?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Molly said, voice hard, “But I found it personally to be the better option, when faced with what happened in the past to land that asshole in his grave.” 

Caleb sighed, pulling Jester away from him so he had freedom out of her hold, “Not many have the luxury of amnesia and belief that others should believe their own personal bullshit. You can’t remember even if you tried, but I cannot forget. I am who I am at the moment because of my past, it shaped me, and no matter what you think, it has shaped you as well. You look and act the way you do to be against your past. That may as well be the same as remembering.” 

“Hey now…” Fjord started, but Molly scoffed, interrupting him as he went for the door. 

“Believe the past is worth remembering if you wish. Sorry that happened to you and thanks for sharing, as now we know who and what to avoid. I still think you are better than what you were before. The past owes you nothing.” he snarled, disappearing out the door. 

Caleb watched him go, the others watched him, Jester returning to hugging him. Caleb put a hand out to stop Nott from following Molly out before he hugged Jester back, only slightly surprised when Beau and Nott hugged him too, with Fjord surprisingly coming in for it as well.


End file.
